


Beginnings and Ends

by GoldenAmara



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAmara/pseuds/GoldenAmara
Summary: The world is changing once again and so is Angela Zeigler. After Overwatch was shut down she belived it should stay that way, but when Overwatch is recalled she joins almost right away, and is hoping she could see old freinds again.





	1. Beginnings

Angela walked tiredly through Watchpoint Gibraltar, her shoes dragging on the ground. It had been less than a week since Winston sent out the Overwatch Recall, so far only Lena, Mcree, and herself had answered. Angela wasn't quite sure why she had decided to re-join Overwatch, maybe because she thought if she joined sooner, she would be able to change how Overwatch kept peace. Its previous way's weren't the best, they always resorted to violence. Maybe Angela rejoined so she could see old friends, she had missed them, and had no contact with them, besides a few letters sent between her and Genji. Angela shook her head, clearing her mind, and grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen before heading out to the cliffs. She sat down on the wide pale rocks, she watched the sun rising over the gently sea, feeling the salty water spray against her face. A cargo ship drifted past in the distance, and sea birds flew around in the sky. "G'mornin Angela" A southern accent said from behind her, Mcree walked up his red poncho flailing in the wind. "Someone else answered the recall, I thought you might want to know about it" He said, looking out at the ocean. That sparked Angela's interest, "Oh! Who responded? Was it Genji?" She persisted, getting to her feet, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Well, she wasn't exactly a part of Overwatch before it disbanded, but she always wanted to join. I think you might be able to guess from that." Mcree explained, winking. "Fareeha?!" Angela exclaimed, she remembered spending tons of time with her when she was around, Fareeha might have even looked up to her. "Yup! She'll be here by tomorrow, it'll be good to see her again" Mcree sighed, sticking his hands into is jean pockets. Angela cupped her coffee in her hands, looking down at it. She blushed slightly at the thought of Fareeha, she was strong and had tan skin, and she was beautiful. 

The next day Angela, Mcree, Lena, and Winston greeted Fareeha as she arrived the next day, she laughed happily as Mcree picked her up in a bear hug. Angela watched with a slight smile, greeting her before Winston led her off to her dorm, with Mcree following. Lena rocked on her feet, scratching her spikey hair, "D'ya ever think Overwatch will have a chance? Not many people have responded at all." She asked, a thoughtful expression painted on her face. Angela sighed, "Honestly, I don't know, I have a letter to Genji about it but he hasn't responded." She said, pulling her hair out of a pony-tail. 

Later in the day everyone grouped up in the kitchen for dinner, eating bacon mac- and cheese. They laughed over old memories, and mourned over their friends who had died. Mcree slinked off, saying he had to do something, Lena and Winston headed off to bed. Know it was just Angela, and Fareeha, sitting in the kitchen. It wasn't exactly a graceful silence, they both shifted and Angela went on her phone, pretending to check and Email. "How long has it been? One year, maybe two," Fareeha said suddenly, making Angela jump. "A year since what" Angela asked innocently, hiding her nervousness. Fareeha sighed, "Don't act like you don't know. It has been a year since we broke up, since all of overwatch disbanded. Since my mother died, and Gabe and Jack! Don't act like it all didn't happen!" Angela was silent, staring at the ground. "Nobody told me there was infighting in the first place! Out of all people you could've at least told me, maybe we could've figured out something together." Fareeha continued. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt, if you were at HQ during the explosion and something happened to you, I don't know what I would've done. Fareeha, we loved each other, and we both know we still do, maybe we should not have parted ways. But we're here now, we can start over again" Angela bit her lip "It tore me apart not to even acknowledge you over this past year, I have missed you so much," she dug her nails into her lightly freckled shoulder, her eyes starting to tear up. Fareeha was silent for a moment, she then grabbed Angela and hugged her. They said nothing, as they stood there, Angela's head pressed up against Fareeha's shoulder. "Can we, restart?" Angela sniffled. Fareeha pulled away looking into her eyes, "that sounds nice" She whispered before cupping Angela's face and pulling her into a kiss.

Over the next week, the new Overwatch went on a few small missions, they couldn't do anything big due to their small numbers. Gladly there were few injuries. Angela and Fareeha found themselves holding hands, and giving each other small kisses. One day at lunch Lena spoke, "SoooOOo, are you two a thing again?" she said, looking at Fareeha and Angela. Everyone at the table looked at them, obviously they had been wondering for a while. Angela blushed, "Ummm" She said, trying to think of what to say. "Yes, yes we are" Fareeha said suddenly. Lena grinned "Well it's about time!" She exclaimed patting Fareeha on the back. Angela chuckled awkwardly, giving Fareeha a we'll-talk-about-this-later stare. "Speaking of couples, Emily is going to come and live here with me!" Lena said happily, "God I miss her so much!" Lena sighs. Winston was about to say something when there was a large thump outside. They all jumped to their feet, Lena of course, was the first one out, of course. Surprisingly, Angela heard a scream of delight. She skidded to a halt in front of the cyborg ninja, Genji. Angela hugged him, from behind her she heard Mcree speak, "How'd the hell you get here?" He asked, confused. "I am a cyborg ninja, do not question it." Genji responded breaking apart from Angela. "But what about your floating omnic friend?" Mcree continued. Angela finally noticed the monk, surprised. "I have learned from my student's ways" The omnic said. "Ah, how rude of me, I have not introduced myself, I am Zenyatta" Zenyatta said, waving. "It is good to meet you, I am Winston, I assume you two are here to join Overwatch?" He said. Genji nodded. "Yes, sorry about the short notice though, also, my brother will be joining as well, though it took a lot of persuasion" Genji says, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait, Hanzo?!" Mcree said looking a little happy "He's joining?" Genji nodded. "Wasn't he the one who, you know, tried to murder you?" Fareeha said Genji sighed "I have forgiven my brothers past mistakes" He said

Like when Fareeha joined, the team spent the rest of the day catching up with each other. Angela thanked Zenyatta for helping Genji where she could not, she rather liked Zenyatta, they talked about the difference between spiritual healing and physical healing. Angela found Fareeha eyeing Genji suspiciously, she had always been protective, and she knew Genji and Angela had a long history. Angela reassured her by interlocking her hand with Fareehas, she traced her thumb along Fareeha's palm, leaning on her shoulder. Later in the night Fareeha almost let out a sigh of relief apon finding out Genji and Zenyatta were boyfriends. Lena looked between Zenyatta and Genji, "Well welcome to gatwatch, the place where everyone is gay" She laughed. 

That night, Angela found herself in Fareeha's room, sitting beside her on her bed. "So, should we be a couple again?" Angela asked. Fareeha sighed "Yes" She said, looking at Angela. Angela pouted "well you could've given me some warning before you told everyone we were" she said. Fareeha chuckled "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was hilarious" She smirked. Angela suddenly grabbed a pillow and smacked it against Fareeha's face, "that was payback" She laughed. Fareeha grinned and grabbed the pillow, "You're on!" She says throwing it at Angela. They both throw pillows at each other, laughing. Angela knocks Fareeha on her belly and sits on top of her, "Whatch'ya going to do?" She snickers. Fareeha says something but it's muffled by the bed sheets. Suddenly Angela is flipped onto her back and Fareeha is pinning her down, Angela blushes a bit, looking up at her face. Angela reaches up and grabs it, pulling Fareeha down and kisses her.


	2. Life finds a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the newly recalled overwatch's first mission. They meet some mysterious people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!

A few days later, Hanzo arrived, not soon later, Emily did as well. Tracer and Emily crashed into each other and hugged, they were a sickening cute couple. Hanzo was a quiet and solemn man, Mcree seemed to know him, but no one else did. One day, when Angela went out to the cliffs to watch the sun rise, she found Hanzo there as well. He sat there, bow by his side and unmoving. Angela sat down nearby, “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked, looking out at the view. Hanzo remained unmoving. They sat there in silence, eventually, Hanzo spoke, “why don’t you hate me” he said gruffly. Angela looked at him, “what do you mean?” she asked  
“I’m the one who killed Genji, and he is your friend, you should hate me” Hanzo said, still staring at the ground.  
“I don’t hate you, and Genji as accepted who he is, that is what is most important” Angela replied, after that, they didn’t speak. 

It was the first official mission. There was word of Talon operatives, it was Angela, Fareeha, Mcree, Hanzo, Zenyatta, and Genji on the mission. Angela donned her Valkyrie suit and Fareeha had her armour on, a helmet covering her face. They were in Kings Row, and were trying to save a group of hostages Talon had captured. They snuck through the streets, Mcree leading the way. They stopped at the building, still remaining out of sight. Two Talon operatives guarded the door, guns in hand. “I’ve got this,” Mcree said, pulling out his revolver, but Hanzo stopped him. “That will be too loud and attract attention” He huffed drawing an arrow. Mcree seemed offended at first but understood Hanzo reasoning. Hanzo shot the two guard quickly and silently, each arrow landing in their skull with a sickening thud. Genji cut down the door and they walked in, it was an old abandoned hotel. “Zenyatta and Hanzo wait here and hold the perimeter, the rest of us will go for the hostages” Mcree said, they both nodded. “According to what Tracer found out, the hostages are in the basement,” Mcree said. They walked through the building silently. They walked down the stairwell silently, she reached out and grabbed Fareeha’s hand as they walked. They reached the bottom and opened the door, the basement was dark and musky. In front of them, a group of people were tied up around one of the support beams, their mouths gagged. But there were two people there, and already untying the prisoners. They both had masks over their faces. They both whipped around quickly, staring at the team.  
“Who are you?!” Fareeha demanded, raising her rocket launcher. One somehow looked hurt, even though their face was covered by a black and blue mask, with a hoodie overtop their head.  
“We are freeing them” One of them said, nodding to the people who they had untied, “I assume you are here to do the same as well?” He said in a gruff voice, his red visor glowing in the darkness.  
Mercy jumped as she heard Hanzo’s voice through her earbud, “Talon agents are coming your way,” He said urgently. As if right on cue, they heard the thumps of people running down the stairwell.  
“we have to move quickly” Mcree said, helping the people up, “is their any other way out of here?” he asked looking around. The person with the blue mask shook her head, “No there isn’t, we will have to fight,” She said.  
“All of you stay back, tell me if one of you is hurt” Angela says.  
The door is kicked down and gunfire fills the air, Angela dives to cover, healing people from behind.  
Fareeha is fighting with a pistol, using her rockets would be too dangerous in such a small space. Fareeha turns around and looks at Angela, for some reason she runs towards her, screaming her name. A huge slice of pain roared through her waist, she stumbled leaning on her staff, only to he knocked out by whoever attacked her. The last thing she remembered was seeing Fareeha drop down to her side, crying. 

She woke up back at Gibraltar, in the medbay. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Fareeha in a chair next to her, she was snoring lightly. Angela smiled as she looked at her, at least she was okay. “Oh, you’re awake.” Zenyatta said from the other side of her. She looked over at him groggily, “Do not worry, no one else has been hurt, the Shrike knows much about healing” He said.  
“Who is the Shrike?” Angela asked quietly, not wanting to wake Fareeha up.  
“She is one of the people who helped us get the hostages to safety, she and her companion, Soilder 76, have decided to join overwatch” Zenyatta explained. Fareeha woke suddenly jerking upwards, “You’re awake!” she cried, throwing her arms around Angela. Zenyatta chuckled, “I will leave you two be, dinner should be ready in approximately 30 minutes according to the Shrike” he said, floating out of the room.  
Angela sighed and held onto Fareeha’s hand, “I was so worried” Fareeha said, squeezing Angela’s hand. “I should’ve done something to help you” She said.  
Angela shook her head “Don’t think of what you could’ve done, i am here now, lets not worry about that” She said, hugging Fareeha. 

Angela and Fareeha walked into the kitchen and sat down, she had to admit, the Shrike was an amazing cook, and the food almost tasted familiar. Somehow, they ended playing never-have-i-ever, and of course with Mcree was there, alcohol was involved.  
Mcree laughed “Ok, ok, nervier have i ever lost more than one limb” He said. Genji took downed three shots. “Oh Shot for each limb” He explained.  
Genji looked at Angela, “You go next!” he said. Angela shrugged, it was good to loosen up a bit.  
“Okay, okay, never have I ever ate a Jalepeno” She said. Mcree sighed and took a shot, “Reyes dared me,” He sighed, “But then we hid some in Morrisons salad” He said snickering.  
Angela laughed “I remember that, it was hilarious” She chuckled.  
Hanzo looked up “I have one” He said. “Never have i ever had a pet” he said.  
Mcree spat out his drink. “Wait, don’t you have those weird long cat things? Aren’t those pets”  
Hanzo let out an annoyed sigh “No, they’re ancient spirit dragons” He said.  
“No they are pets, they actually do act much like cats” Zenyatta said.  
Genji nodded,  
“Where are they now?” Angela asked,  
“They’re usually around us, but they don’t like the newcomers” Hanzo said, looking at Soilder 76 and the Shrike who were watching from a distance.  
“Speaking of them, to officially join overwatch I will need your actual names” Winston said, looking at the two. They both went ridged and looked at each other.  
“We wish to keep our identities hidden for now,” The Shrike said.  
Winston shook his head, “Sorry, we need to know who you actually are for you to join, it is also really suspicious that you two already know so much about all of us, you haven’t questioned us on anything” Winston huffed.  
They were both silent for a minute before the Shrike stepped up, “if i reveal my identity, he won’t have to reveal his” she said pointing at Soilder 76  
Fareeha narrowed his eyes, “And why would that be fair?” he asked, Angela nodded.  
“And what did i tell you about questioning me Fareeha?” The Shrike said,  
“How… do you know my name, i haven’t told it to you yet” Fareeha said slowly.  
The Shrike responded in taking off her mask, it was dead silence before she spoke. Angela felt tears building in her eyes, what had previously been mysterious, was now someone she knew really well, before her stood Ana Amari.


	3. Battle Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that i haven't posted for a while! But i promise chapter 4 will be coming out on monday.   
> also it would help me a lot if you shared my fic on social media or with others!

The table was silent for a second before everyone started talking at once. Fareeha had leapt out of her seat and into her mothers arms, sobbing. Angela was dumbfounded, she didn’t speak or say anything for a while, finally she stood up and embraced Ana, tears forming in her eyes. Mcree joined the hug. Fareeha suddenly stepped away. “So you have been alive this whole time and didn’t even tell us until now?! Would you have never told us who you were unless you needed a real name to join? What the fuck? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND I MOURNED FOR YEARS NOW SUDDENLY YOU’RE ALIVE!” Fareeha yelled her voice rising, “Or were you just going to stay in the dark and ignore all your history with us?” Fareeha started crying. Ana’s face showed no emotion, she just stared at the ground. “it would be dangerous to tell you who i am, doing this i have put all of you in danger.” Ana said evenly. Fareeha just spun on her heel and walked out the room. Silence. Ana sighed and shook her head starting to follow Fareeha out the door but Angela stopped her.   
“Ana… things have changed, she has changed. Let me go talk to her” She said. Ana glared at her, offended   
“And you think i don’t even know my own daughter?!” She exclaimed   
“No! Well, yes? It just that, she has changed a lot ever since you, died. Just give her the time she needs” Anglea said curtly.   
Ana and Angela stared at each other, tension crackling between them.   
“Oooookaayy, sooooO, can we just appreciate that there is someone here that can help us get our shit together?” Mcree says clapping his hands together. Everyone agreed, Anglea silently slipped out of the room to go find Fareeha. She found her sitting on a rock by the water, the stars were twinkling in the sky. Fareeha had pulled her hoodie over her head and was staring at the waves lapping the shore. Anglea made her way down the steep rocks and skidded to a stop beside her, and she sat down. They didn’t speak, they just sat, side, by side, watching the ocean.   
“Are you doing okay?” Angela asked, placing her over Fareehas hand.  
Fareeha sighed, “I’its just a lot to take in…” she said, tossing a rock into the water.   
Angela nodded, “yes, i never thought I would ever see her ever again.” she said, watching Fareeha throw more rocks into the water. A cold wind blew over them, Angela stood up, “we should head back inside” Angela said, “get some sleep as well”   
Fareeha looked up at her, she then grabbed Angela’s hand and they made their way back up the cliff face. 

Angela woke up first, she looked over at Fareehas face. It glowed in the morning sunlight that shone through the window. Angela kissed Fareeha on the forehead before getting out of bed. Fareeha was still in bed once Angela was ready to go. ‘She needs her rest’ Angela thought as she walked out the door. A voice sounded to her left as soon as she closed the door.  
“How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?”  
Angela jumped and whipped around on her heels and stared at Ana, her eyes wide.  
‘i forgot she was here’ she thought  
Ana raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer.   
“I-I, Umm, well y-you se-“  
“Why are you up so early?” Fareeha said groggily as she opened the door. She immediately perked up once she saw Angela’s red face and Ana right across from her.   
“Goodmorning Habiti!” Ana said, “i was hoping we could start things over, i guess things didn’t go as smooth as i thought they would yesterday” she sighed.  
Fareeha stared at her blankly “You might want to change your strategy of telling people you’re not fucking dead” She said evenly.  
Ana smiled “A mother can always learn from her daughter”   
Fareeha smirked and picked Ana up in a hug.   
“I love you, Mom”

The three of them walked to breakfast together and sat down at the table. About halfway through the meal Lena stood up with a piece of burnt toast.   
“A toast to Ana Amari for coming back from the fucking dead!” She said, toasting to Ana with the burnt bread.   
Everyone toasted, chuckling.   
Ana smiled at them, “its good to be back,”  
“In other news, i have informed Reinhart and Torbijorn of you being alive, they will be here soon,” Winston says, adjusting his glasses.  
Emily sighed “I remember Mr. Willhem, he is quite a lovely man” She said.  
“It will be good to see old friends again” Ana says wistfully, “When will they get here?   
As soon as she said that the kitchen door was practically broken down.  
“Now” Winston says and Reinhart steps into the room, he runs towards her and picks her up in a bear hug. Ana laughs, patting his back.  
“Ana Amari!” He shouted in his thick voice, he put her back on the ground, wiping a tear from his eye.   
“I always thought you were out there, nothing can take down a strong women like you!” He exclaimed.   
Torbjiorn pushed past Reindhart and hugged Ana, “It is good to see you” he said.   
Angela smiled as she watched the reunion.   
“Have you two finally decided to join us?” She asked, Reindhart nodded, Torbjion shrugged,   
“I guess” he said.  
Ana snickerd, nudging Torbjiorn with her elbow,   
“There would be no way to not get dragged back in” she said.  
Wisnton cleared his throat, “now that everyone is here, we have two urgent missions to go on” He said, everyone turned to him, paying attention .  
“I have gotten an distress signal from Ecopoint Antartica” he said.  
“Wasn’t all communication cut off from it there?” Genji said, “The scientist were presumed dead”  
Winston shook his head, “There is one survivor, Mei Ling Zouh, she has been able to get the ecopoint back online, she says she was woken from her chryostethsis from the overwatch recall, she is extremely confused of what has happened. We must go get her before the Ecopoint goes back offline again,”  
Angela covered her mouth, she had been great friends with Mei and kept communication with her while she was studying at the Ecopoint.   
Angela stood up, “Will i be going on this mission?” she asked.   
Winston shook his head, “you will be needed elsewhere, which leads me to the second mission. As many of you know Doomfist has re-emerged as took his gauntlet back, but Talon has still been harassing Numbani, we need to go there and stop them before they hurt to many people,”  
Zenyatta nodded “Agreed” He said.  
“Agents, Mercy, Pharrah, Tracer, Reinhart, Ana, and Genji will be going on this mission” Winston said, “Myself, Zenyatta, Torbjion, and Mcree will be going to Antartica to save save Dr. Zouh. Ana, your group will be departing in an hour, my group will be going in thirty minutes” Winston finished.   
Ana stood up, “Okay, c’mon everyone, up! Lets get moving!”

Angela sat in the ship, waiting for takeoff, she watched as Lena quickly blinked off the ship to give Emily a hug before jumping back on. She smiled fondly at her, remembering her first mission. No time to linger on memories now, she had to stay focused. Angela held Fareeha’s hand all the way to Numbani. This was Fareehas first serious mission, Angela worried. The ship suddenly lurched just as they were starting to land in Numbani. Fareeha grabbed Angela’s arm to stop her from falling. Another lurch followed and they hit the ground.   
“Everyone off!” Ana said pointing to the open door, “Talon is attacking the nearby courtyard, go there and get as many people out of the fray as possible!” She commanded. Everyone nodded and ran off. Angela looked back at the ship as they ran, there were two black dents in the side of it, they must have been attacked while landing. There were police already there, but they were losing the fight, badly. Reinhart charged ahead and stopped before the line of Talon agents, he held up his sheild, blocking the gunfire. Tracer quickly rounded up all the standbyers and got them out of the way, “All of you get to cover!” she shouted to them before running off. Angela quickly ran to a pile of broken rubble,   
“My M-mum, she’s trapped!” A little girl who was leaning down by the rubble said, tears streaming down her face. Angela pushed the girl behind a car,   
“Stay here, i will get her out of there” Angela said before rushing towards the rubble. She put her Cadusus staff on her back and started pushing pieces of concrete out of the way. Angela barely noticed Fareeha land beside her and help her dig. An unconscious women was at the bottom, her clothes were stained with blood. One of the bones in her leg was sticking out of her skin in jagged pieces. Angela pushed the last piece of rubble away and Fareeha helped carry the women out. Her child gasped in terror as they lay her down beside her. Fareeha ran back into battle as Angela healed what she could,   
“I-is she de-“  
“She will be fine, unfortunately i won’t be able to save her leg but she will be alive.” Angela said, she picked up her mother,   
“stay beside me, i’m going to get you to safety.” She said. They ran from cover to cover, they reached the cluster of police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances. She saw the girl and her mother safely to an ambulance.   
“What’s your name, I want to tell my mother who saved her” the girl said.   
Angela thought for a second, “I am Mercy, and i’m from overwatch” She said. She saw the girls eyes widen as she Angela ran off. She glided to Ana’s side and crouched beside her, she watched Genji and Tracer dive through the back lines of the enemy.   
Fareeha’s voice screamed through the communicators   
“THEY HAVE DROPPED BOMBS EVERYONE GET TO COV-“   
Angela dove into a store and took jumped over the counter just as she bomb hit the ground. Angela covered her face with her arms as glass shattered around her, she felt the sweltering heat of fire. She looked over the counter, squinting through the smoke.   
‘They killed their own agents just to try and get rid of us’ Angela thought, looking at the Talon agents dead bodies. Ana, Reinhart, Genji, and Tracer were all unconscious. Fareeha stood in the middle of the courtyard, a blue skinned women stood across from her, scoped in.   
“Widowmaker” Angela breathed. A loud bang sounded through the air and Fareeha dropped to her knees, screaming and clutching her side. Angela didn’t think as she ran towards Widowmaker, she was scoped in, and was aiming for Fareeha’s head. Angela grabbed the gun and changed the direction at the last moment. The bullet whizzed right by Fareeha’s ear, it shattered her vizor and nicked her ear. Fareeha shook and her eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted.  
Widowmaker snarled and kicked her heel into Angela’s gut before following up by punching her in the nose, making it bleed.. Angela hit her staff against the side of Widowmakers head, stunning her for a second. She was about to hit her again but she felt cold metal on the back of her head, Reaper stood behind her. Angela froze, watching him out of the corner of her eye.   
“Looks like the Angel has fallen” he chuckled, tightening the trigger. Angela looked over at Fareeha who was getting back up now, their eyes connected, tears streamed down Fareehas eyes. Angela gently smiled at her and prepared for impact.


	4. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, new chapters will be posted every Friday, also happy summer games! Wishing luck to everyones loot box opening

Angela thought she was seeing things when a wrench flew through the air and hit Reaper’s head, knocking him to the ground,  
Angela saw Widowmaker reeled up to hit Angela with her gun.   
“HALT” Said a female robotic voice. A green glowing sphere whizzed past Widowmaker and dragged her with it, throwing her into a wall.   
“Are you okay miss?!” A girl with white paint around her eyes said as she jogged over to Angela. Angela looked at the girl, then the wrench, then the robotic horse thing behind her and back at the girl.   
“Did you do that?!” she said, pointing at the wrench and a cursing Reaper laying on the ground.   
The girl waved her hands “Yes, yes, now stand back” she said, handing the wrench the Angela before pushing her behind a barrier,   
“This will be your shield!” The robotic horse said, tapping the barrier.   
Reaper and Widowmaker were on their feet again, including a third person with purple hair. Angela had heard of her, ‘Sombra’ was her name.   
“Lets do this Orisa!” The girl yelled, grabbing a metal sphere out of her pocket, she threw it at the Talon agents. They all looked at it expectantly, as if waiting for something to happen, Orisa then fired at them while they were distracted. They dove for cover but Orisa sent out a green sphere, like the one from earlier. It then pulled the three of them together, Sombra screamed and fell on top of Widowmaker as they collided. Reaper had disappeared, she then recognized his heavy footsteps from above, he must be one one of the higher padios. Angela concentrated on his footsteps through the gun fire, the footsteps and she heard Reapers cloak flapping through the air. Angela then jumped to her feet and swung her staff in a wide arc above her head. It hit Reaper across the chest and she used the momentum to push him to the ground. Angela steped on Reapers hand and brought her staff down on him. He turned to smoke and slipped away. There was another explosion, not as big as the last, but once the smoke settled, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra had disappeared. Angela coughed and spat blood out of her mouth, she sank down to one knee and leaned her her staff, watching the blood dripping off her chin fall to the ground.   
She heard the wailing of ambulances, looked up at the girl and Orisa, and she finally recognized her.   
“Thank you for saving me, Efi Oledela” She said to the girl shaking her hand. “though I would not suggest doing stuff like that on your own” She said.   
Efi chuckled “yeah, my parents will be pretty pissed off but its worth it”   
Angela smiled to Orisa and Efi. “Overwatch sends you their regards”  
“Angela!” A distant voice said, she tried to focus on it but her ears still rang. ‘Fareeha’ she remembered. Angela spun on her heel and ran towards her, a man was kneeling beside her, stitching up her bullet wound, he turned to face Angela. “You must be Mercy, don’t worry this person is not badly injured, but thank you for saving that women’s life,” he said.   
Angela shook her head, “I am only doing my job, but may I take it from here?” She asked the man. He nodded, “The rest of your team will be heading to to the Numbani hospital, i will get you two there, also, should i get a stretcher for her?” he asked.   
Angela responded in scooping a half conscious Fareeha up in her arms, “This will do, now, lead the way” 

The next few weeks carried on steadily, everyone made a full recovery from the mission, though it did cost a lot to repair parts of Genji. When they had finally made it back to Gilbraltar they found Zenyatta pacing steadily in the landing dock, he watched the ship land, if he wasn’t floating, he would have been tapping his foot.   
“Im glad to see you all in one piece, but we must get to the common room immediatey.” He said, ushering everyone down the hallway.   
“Whats wrong?” Tracer asked, crossing her arms as they walked “I would have liked to go see Emily” she huffed.   
Zenyatta looked at them,   
“Its Mei, she’s fine physically, but she needs to see friends to help her comprehend what has happened since she has been in the cryofreeze” he said, looking at Angela when he said friends.   
Angela could feel her her heart plummeting as they walked into the common room. Mei was sprawled over one of the couches, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was messy and her eyes were red. Mcree sat across from her, he looked drained as well. He looked up at the group,  
“She hasn’t eaten for a day” He says sadly, “She thinks its all a dream, we have to keep constant watch over her so she doesn’t hurt anyone or herself” His voice was husky.   
Angela trembled as she walked towards her, the others stayed behind a bit behind. Mei barely looked at her, here eyes were fixed out the window and at the setting sun. Angela took a deep breath.  
“You know, its bad for your eyesight to look straight at the sun” She said, sitting down beside Mei, who looked over at her.   
“Angela, can you help me, i can’t wake up” She said her voice dull.   
Angela’s throat tightened,   
“We can talk about it over a cup of hot chocolate, i know you love it. You stay here, i’ll go make some.” Angela said standing up and walking over to the kitchen. She could feel her hands trembling as she warmed up milk and poured a peppermint-chocolate mixture with it.   
Angela set her shaking hands on the table, she felt a warm pair of hands slip over them, stilling the shaking. Angela looked over her shoulder at Fareeha who have her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.   
“I know you’ll bring her back down to earth” She murmured.  
Angela took a breath and steadies herself, and then carried the two mugs back over to Mei.   
She gently pressed one of the warm mugs into Mei’s hands. Mei held on to it tightly, as if her life depended on it.   
“Mei, i know you have been through a lot and are hurting but… none of this is a dream.” Angela said gently  
Mei took in a sharp breath,   
“I-i-“  
“you don’t have to respond, just focus on the drink” Angela said, leading the hot chocolate up to her lips, she drank it slowly at first, but started drinking it faster.   
“Woah, woah! Slow down” Angela said, gently placing a hand on Mei’s cheek. Mei put the hot chocolate on the table and pulled her knee’s up to her chest,   
“Its just, hard to take in” She mumbled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Angela wrapped an arm around her and Mei rested her head on Angela’s shoulder.   
“It will get better soon, i promise” Angela said, looking down at Mei who nodded slightly. They both drifted off to sleep. 

Angela woke up the next morning to find herself lying on the couch, voices drifted from the kitchen. Angela swung her legs off and stood up, yawning. Mei sat in the kitchen with Ana, Zenyatta and Genji, discussing something.   
Mei looked up at me, she seemed much better than the day before.   
“Goodmorning doctor Zeigler” Mei said, she still had bags under her eyes but there was light it her eyes. Ana was over at the stove top making pancakes.   
Zenyatta waved “Peace be apon you, me and Mei have been discussing wether or not she should join me and Genji for our daily meditation” he said.   
Angela smiled “I think it would be a great idea, i have joined them in mediation once, its really relaxing.” she said to Mei.  
Mei adjusted her glasses, “yes, I would like to join you, i need something to do to get my mind off things” She said.   
Angela smiled and silently backed out of the conversation and walked over to Ana.  
“Do you know where Fareeha is off to?” She asked.   
Ana shook here head, “i would guess she would be in the practice range but i am not sure,” Ana replied.  
Angela sighed “Thanks anyway, i’ll go find her.” she said walking out of the kitchen and outside.   
She breathed in the warm air as she strolled along the road and made her way to the dorms. She turned a corner and almost fell over in surprise, Soilder 76 was leaning against the wall right behind the bend. Angela took a moment and regained her breath.   
“I don’t think it is a smart decision to stand right there, if it were Reinhardt coming around the corner you would be knocked straight over” Angela said, looking at him.  
Soilder 76 sighed   
“of course you would be the one to worry about that” he huffed.   
“Well it is my job to take care of people,” Angela shot back, walking past him.   
“Angela,” 76 said, putting a hand on her shoulder making her tense up.   
Angela reflexively shoved his hand off her shoulder.   
“What is it” she said sharply, she was uncomfortable being touched by a stranger.   
76 tilted his head and looked at her, his red visor glowing.   
“Why did you rejoin overwatch? You left it before, why are you back in the barely-surviving rag tag group. You’re a professional doctor, shouldn’t you be elsewhere?” he said, bitterness creeping into his voice.  
Angela narrowed her eyes   
“I do not know you, all i will say is i rejoined the new overwatch because I see new hope in it. I want to make it better than it was in the past, and i will actually make overwatch worth peoples time, and make people see that we can make up for Morrisons and Reyes’s stupid mistakes” Angela said sharply, “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do” She said turning on her heel and walking down the hallway, even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could feel Soilder 76’s eyes boring into the back of her head.


	5. Aim and Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm exited to write the chapter after this cause its going to be funny! I want to get some lightheartedness in before it starts to get dark ;)

Angela found Fareeha where Ana had predicted. She looked around the corner at the small platform that was set up with targets. Fareeha sat on the side, watching Mcree try to shoot Hanzo’s bow with an amused expression.  
“Mcree, your doing it wrong” Hanzo growled with his arms crossed.  
“I don’t think you were meant to shoot a bow” Fareeha called.   
“Yaint helping, I got this” Mcree said, pulling the string back. The arrow sailed lopsidedly through the air and over the target, crashing into the other side of the training area with a clang. Hanzo face palmed,   
“Well, i’d think you would get an A+ for effort” She said, making the three aware of her presence.   
“See! Why can’t y’all be like her?” Mcree said throwing his arms in the air.   
“Have you come here to train?” Hanzo asked, his arms still crossed like a moody teen.   
“Maybe, maybe not, but i’ll just watch for now” Angela shrugged and walked over to Fareeha, sitting down beside her. They sat in silence for a bit, watching Hanzo and Mcree shoot at the targets. Angela saw something flash through the corner of her eye and turned to face it, but it was gone. A few seconds passed when she felt something on her head, she tried to look up and see what it was, but she could tell it was some sort of creature. Hanzo looked over at her and sighed,   
“Leave her alone” He said walking over. Angela finally saw it when it jumped off her head and onto Hanzo’s arm.   
Fareeha jumped up, “I forgot you had a dragon!” She said excitedly, right on que another dragon popped up from Hanzo’s arrow case.  
“Dragons” Angela corrected her girlfriend.   
Angela watched quietly as Fareeha obsessed over the dragons.   
“Hey Dr. Zeigler, don’t you think its about time you touched up on your aim? It could be useful for self defence” Mcree said, spinning his revolver.   
Angela shook her head,   
“i would prefer not to, my aim is already good as it is”  
Mcree raised an eyebrow,   
“Then go ahead and show me” Mcree said cockily, gesturing to the targets.   
“Fine then” Angela sighed, standing up and taking the gun from Mcree. She tested the weight of the revolver in her hand,   
“I don’t know how well i’ll do with this, i’m used to my old blaster, though i don’t know where it went after Overwatch disbanded” Angela said, closing one eye to aim. She shot a couple shots, which all landed in the bullseye. Mcree whistled,   
“I didn’t know you could shoot like that!” He exclaimed,   
“Well, you always have to take the first shot,” Angela said darkly. She handed the gun back to Mcree and walked over to Fareeha, who had taken her attention away from the dragons to watch Angela shoot.   
“Well damn” Fareeha said. Angela snorted,   
“What? Does it surprise you?” She joked, nudging Fareeha.   
“That was kinda hot” Fareeha murmured. Angela burst out in laughter,   
“Do you have a secret gun kink?” Angela wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes.   
Fareeha pouted, trying to hide her blushing, “No” she hissed.   
Angela giggled, “I was joking!” she said,   
“Yeah, i-i defintly knew that,” Fareeha said, crossing her arms. Angela took one of Fareeha’s hands,   
“Let me have my fun, its not always I get to joke around like this” She said, walking out of the practice range.   
“Anyways, how were Hanzo’s dragons?” Angela asked,  
“They act like cats” Fareeha chuckled, “One of them was batting at my braids” she said, holding up one of the gold rings around her hair.   
Angela laughed a little, which turned into a sigh. She leaned her head on Fareeha’s shoulder as they walked. 

Angela sat in her office later that day, she found two folders with a note on top,   
‘New recruits, they haven’t been in overwatch before so their info will have to be added to the files- Winston’ It read. Angela sighed and quickly made herself a coffee before setting to work.   
She added the two recruits into the files and checked up their health and identities. Their names were Hana Song and Lucio Correia dos Santos. Lena suddenly stuck her head through the door of the office, making Angela jump.   
“Hey Angela! I was thinking all the ladies go out to a nearby pub for a girls night! Wanna come with?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Who’ll be going?” Angela asked.  
“Everyone, you’re the last person i’ve come to ask!”  
Angela thought about it for a moment, “Yea, i’ll come!” She said.   
“Great! Meet in the common room at 8!” Tracer said, zipping away.


End file.
